October 31, 1981
by Prof. H. Snape
Summary: The night of the 31st of October 1981 in the Potter's house: Lily and James plan to talk to Severus the next day. One-shot.


_AN: This was written a year ago, but after a few modifications, I posted it. Please review!_

* * *

 **October 31, 1981**

 **by Professor Sonja Snape**

* * *

James was sitting in the dining room, distractly peeling potatoes for lunch with his wand, while his one-year-son Harry was playing on the sofa next to him. Lily entered the room and settled on a chair, facing her husband. He looked up and smiled at her, welcoming her home.

"How are you, Lily, dear?"

"I'm fine. More than fine, actually. I'm pregnant again."

"Oh...oh Lily this is wonderful!" said James. Lily smiled. James looked at her intently; he wanted to bring a smile on his wife's lips, to make her forget their worries, even if it was just for a little while. He knew what to say. It was difficult and would cost him a lot of courage, but to say it would prove to her how much he loved, and trusted her.

"Erm...Lily?"

Lily looked up, surprised by this unusually unsure tone.

"I've been thinking about what we...um...discussed yesterday," James continued. "I think you're right. About Sniv- I mean Snape. I'm behaving childishly. Tomorrow I'm going to Spinner's End and tell him I'm sorry and that, well... I regret it.

He stood up, sat on the sofa, took his son gently on his lap, and made sparks with his wand to amuse him. Harry laughed, and at the sound both parents started laughing lightly with him.

"You're a grown up now" giggled Lily. The feeling inside her chest was much deeper than the girlish giggle that was issuing from her mouth. She was actually relieved by her husband's decision, because she had been trying to convince him to make peace with Severus for more than a year, ever since Harry's birth: since they had chosen Sirius as a godfather.

The reasons she had had as a teenager which led her to the decision not to speak to Severus anymore were fading. They had been friends since they were eleven. He had always been there for her. And she had let him down for one stupid outburst. Now she was an adult, she could understand better how he had probably felt and why, in his humiliation, he had uttered the unforgivable word "mudblood" which she had never forgiven him. She now felt guilty because she knew, deep down, that he was feeling miserable, and she believed she owned him something. Sure, her only love was James, but Severus had been her best friend, and she was decided to show him that this had never – and would never – change.

"Have you been thinking about the other thing I told you I'd like? About Sev?" she said cautiously, hoping against hope it wouldn't be too much at once for James.

"Yeah, I have." he answered. "If you truly wish to name Snape our second child's godfather, you shall do it. I want to get rid of all my old prejudices. And I think I owe him our life too, he was the one who warned Dumbledore that You-Know-Who was looking for Harry."

Harry was still laughing and trying to catch the puffs of smoke which were now errupting from his father's wand.

But his laugh faded away as the door was blasted open, and his parents' relaxed expressions turned to grimaces of shock and fear. James stood up and ran to the door, shouting in Lily's direction: "It's him! It's him Lily! Take Harry and run, I'll hold him off!"

Lily took Harry in her arms and obeyed against her will, because she knew she had to try to save her only son... She was running toward Harry's bedroom upstairs as she heard her husband's final scream. She had to fight with herself to resist the urge to turn back, thinking about James who had just died to protect her and their son, thinking about the little boy she was carrying in her arms and whom she would protect until the very end; and also thinking about the man she knew had loved her and to whom she could have announced happiness the following day...

But Severus Snape would never know. He would never be as happy as Lily had hoped only minutes before her death. The very same night, he would be kneeling on the floor of this very room, holding Lily in her arms, and wishing to be dead with her.


End file.
